Year 5 Harry Potter and the Day of Dreams
by Ady
Summary: Harry's fifth year. When Harry recieves a strange note, he promises himself that he'll show it to Dumbledore. He forgets, however, until the letter's prophecies start to come true. STATUS: finished!
1. Never Forgive, Never Forget

Chapter 1: Never Forgive, Never Forget

Chapter 1:Never Forgive, Never Forget

Harry woke with a start.He sat up, wondering what had brought him out of sleep.Did he hear something?Had a dream jolted him awake?The room was dark and he reached blindly for his glasses on his bedside table.Instead of coming in contact with the hard wood, his hand felt moist grass.Surprised, he looked down.He was outside, sitting on the ground.

After searching a moment, he found his glasses a few feet away.He stood up, trying to make sense of his dark surroundings.His eyes slowly adjusted.A dense fog lay upon the ground and every few feet a tombstone jutted through it.

"Where am I?" he questioned aloud, peering around.

"Did anyone tell _you the cup was a Portkey?" came a voice from behind him._

Harry turned sharply to find himself facing a boy with brown hair and gray eyes.After a moment, he spoke again.

"I dunno.Wands out, d'you reckon?" Cedric asked, looking at Harry.

Suddenly, Harry realized what was happening.He had to stop it.

"Cedric, we have to get out of here!" Harry exclaimed.Cedric just pulled out his wand, as if he hadn't heard Harry's plea.

Then Harry heard the approaching footsteps.He turned to see a figure coming out of the fog, a figure holding something in its arms.

"Run, Cedric!" Harry cried, sprinting a few feet, and then stopping when he realized he was running alone.

Harry raced back to Cedric.He reached out to grab the boy's arm but before he could a sharp pain exploded in his scar.Try as he might to fight it, Harry's knees buckled.

"_Kill the spare," came the high, cold voice Harry had come to know so well._

"_Avada Kedavra!" screeched a second._

"No…" Harry cried weakly.

A green light shown through his eyelids, the pain in his forehead increased sharply, then died away.Harry opened his eyes, looking straight at Cedric.Straight into those gray, surprised, lifeless eyes.Then all went black.

Harry sat up in his bed.His breath was quick and sweat covered his face.He breathed in gasps and chokes for a moment, then tears that he couldn't fight began to mingle with the sweat.He covered his eyes with his hands, sobbing.

It had come again.The dream that had haunted his nights the whole summer had come to him again.His sobs gradually softened and his breath became more normal, but the tears would not stop.He lay back down on his bed, trying to get to sleep, but his eyes would not close.

"I tried, Cedric," he whispered, the tears slowing as he looked pleadingly at the dark, "I tried…"


	2. The Letter

Chapter 2: The Letter

Chapter 2:The Letter

When the sun rose that morning, Harry was still awake.He had forsaken any thoughts of sleep and was sitting on his bed, hugging his knees close to his chest as he watched the sun fade from gray to pink.

Why had the dream come again?The first few weeks of vacation it had been there, but then disappeared.He glanced up at his calendar.August 24.Why did it come just a week before he would leave for Hogwarts?He didn't want people to know about it and they would surely find out if he woke up crying every night.

Sighing, he headed to the kitchen, hoping that he might get there before Aunt Petunia and have more to eat than his slice of grapefruit.When he got there, however, the fridge was already open and he could hear Aunt Petunia rummaging through it.Sighing again, he sat roughly on a kitchen chair.The noise caused a face to pop up over the refrigerator door, a face that definitely wasn't Aunt Petunia's.

The face screamed at the same time as Harry, who fell over in his chair in surprise.Harry heard the fridge close and footsteps rushing toward him.

"Harry, are you all right?" a familiar voice asked.

"Sirius?" Harry questioned, shaking his head.

"Here," his godfather said, helping him up.

Finally upright, Harry got his first look at his godfather in months, and almost fell over again.He was even thinner than the he was the last time Harry saw him and his hair had grown a fair bit longer.

"You look-" Harry stopped short, not wanting to hurt his feelings.

"Awful?Horrendous?Grotesque?" Sirius smiled."Yeah, I know.To think that at Hogwarts I could have had my pick of any girl.Well, except one Lily Evans.She had this thing for my best friend."

Harry smiled back."Well, at least you look better than you did in Azkaban."

"But not by much."

Harry suddenly seemed to remember something."What are you doing here?!" he asked in a panic, "You're supposed to be in hiding!They could find you!"

"Whoa, Harry.Relax.I've been hiding for a while now.I know what's safe and what's not, so trust me, okay?"

Harry nodded, but that didn't stop him from worrying."So why _are you here?"_

"What?Do I need an excuse to visit my favorite godson?"

Harry smiled, raising an eyebrow suspiciously.

"That's your cue to say 'I'm your only godson,'" Sirius whispered, making Harry laugh, "Well, that's reason one of three.The second is, I'm in need of some grub.Of course, I guess I've come to the wrong place.What's with all the grapefruit and celery sticks?"

"Dudley's on a diet."

"They want that boy to lose weight?I guess your aunt and uncle have a strong belief in miracles."

Harry smiled."And what's reason number three?"

"I thought you might want to know what's going on in the wizarding word."

"Oh yeah!"

Sirius' smile was grim this time."I'm afraid it's not all good news.Let's sit, this may take a while."

After grabbing a feast of grapefruit, carrots, and celery sticks, Sirius began.

"Well, Voldemort is back with a vengeance, and the Ministry still says that he hasn't returned.That Fudge is the most pompous idiot I've ever known.I almost wish that one day _he would come home to find the dark mark over his house.Then maybe he'd believe."_

"What about Dumbledore's resistance?"

"That, my boy, is the good news.Hagrid and Madame Maxime managed to sway the giants to our side.For now, at least.The old group of resistance has been meeting all summer and we've been getting new recruits.Voldemort, however, has been doing the same.Though we don't know exactly who, we think he is concentrating on the youth.You'll have to be careful this year at Hogwarts, Harry.You never know who has turned."

Harry's thoughts instantly flashed to Draco and he silently prayed that young recruits wouldn't know the killing curse.

"Never go anywhere without Ron or Hermione," Sirius continued, as though reading Harry's mind, "You'll be the most targeted so you must be the most wary."

Harry nodded, gulping.

"I'd better go," Sirius said, glancing out the window, "Don't want your 'family' to find me here.Oh, one last thing.If you ever want to know what's going on with the resistance, just go next door.Mrs. Figg would be happy to inform you."

Harry almost choked on his celery stick."Mrs. Figg?!"

"Yes.Arabella Figg is part of the resistance.Didn't you know that?"

Harry shook his head."No.Why is she always so awful to me then if she's Dumbledore's friend?"

"Well, she had to keep up the disguise.She's actually quite nice.Well, most of the time.I really need to go now.Goodbye, Harry." 

He hugged his grandson, stuffed his pockets full of carrots, and then disappeared.Harry mulled over what he had just heard, chewing on a celery stick.Hogwarts wasn't going to be the most pleasant place anymore.

His thoughts were interrupted, however, when Aunt Petunia came in and screamed at him for having all the food out.

****

Harry was both nervous and excited.Tomorrow he would be going back to Hogwarts, but he wasn't sure what condition it would be in.Hedwig suddenly began to hoot.Harry was trying to quiet her when something darted into his window and landed on his bedpost.The small brown owl had a letter tied to his foot and a badge around his neck.Harry recognized the badge instantly as being from the Hogsmeade Owl Post.He removed the letter and the owl flew off.

He looked at the envelope, hoping to see Hermione's script or Ron's scribble.The printing, however, was in block letters and completely unfamiliar to Harry.There was also no return address.He opened it and unfolded the letter

BE WARY, HARRY POTTER.THE DARK LORD CREATES CHILDREN WITH NO MINDS.HOGWARTS SPELLS CONFUSION AND FEAR.WATCH FOR BLANK STARES AND DULL BRAINS.A FAMILY OF RED WILL BREAK FOREVER MORE.BEWARE THE DAY OF DREAMS.

Harry stared at the letter, rereading it.It still made no sense to him.Was it a warning or a threat?He wasn't sure.

'Maybe I should write Dumbledore,' he thought, 'No, wait.I'll be seeing him tomorrow.I can tell him then.'

After slipping the letter in his trunk, which the Dursleys had let him keep this year, Harry lied on his bed, thinking.Tomorrow he'd be going to Hogwarts.

~*~*~

A/N:Who could have written the letter?Mm, something to think about.

Sorry about putting in the Mrs. Figg/Arabella connection exactly as 

it's been rumored to be.I just love that idea too much.

Well, enjoy.Oh, and PLEASE REVIEW!!!I'd love to hear from you. ^-^

-Ady


	3. A Different Sort of Sorting

Chapter 3: A Different Sort of Sorting

Chapter 3:A Different Sort of Sorting

"Harry!"

Almost the moment Harry walked through the barrier, he found it hard to breathe.Hermione and Ginny both had him in a vice-like embrace.

"I can't breathe," he managed to gasp and the two girls quickly let go, "Hello, Hermione.Hi, Ginny.Hey, Ron."

"Hey, Harry," said Ron as he ambled up, smiling.

"Oh, Harry, can you believe it?!" Hermione said excitedly, "The Ministry may not like it, but we're fighting back!"

The four quickly loaded Harry's trunk and found themselves a compartment.Hermione was talking nonstop about the best ways to defeat Voldemort, something she had apparently researched about over the summer, until Ron reminded her that they had the whole train ride to talk and she needn't tell them everything in five seconds.

After the train started off, they began playing Exploding Snap.Neville soon joined them and proved himself a formidable foe.They were, however, soon interrupted.

Outside their compartment, they heard rushed footsteps and saw Fred and George race by the windows.A few minutes later, the door burst open.A girl Harry had never seen before practically fell into the compartment, only her hand holding the doorknob stopped her.Her eyes were a vivid blue and shown almost as brightly as her smile.Her brown hair was cut short, almost boyish in appearance.

"Did any of you see which way Fred and George Weasley went?" she asked, panting.

"That way," Hermione answered, pointing toward the front of the train.

"Thanks," the girl replied, laughing as she raced in the opposite direction.

The whole compartment stared a moment, then Fred and George raced by.

"There she goes!" cried George.

"We'll catch her yet!" Fred whooped.

Everyone stared again."Okay.That was weird," Hermione broke the silence.

"I always knew they were girl-chasers, but never literally," Ron mused.

They compartment laughed, then continued their game of Exploding Snap.The rest of the ride went by with no distractions.

****

The first years slowly shuffled in, looking around nervously.Harry was excited for the Sorting.It would be the second one he'd been to, other than his own.When the last of the group came in, however, Harry was shocked.There was the girl Fred and George had been chasing.She was a full head taller than any of the first years and was the only one who didn't look like she was waiting to be executed.

A slight murmur went through the crowd, and Harry knew why.The girl didn't look like a first year.When Harry had seen her, he had assumed she was at least his age.However, the room soon went silent as the Sorting Hat began to sing.

_ _

_Since so very long ago,_

_I've been putting you where you belong._

_And though some have protested,_

_I have never once been wrong._

_I've only put in Gryffindor_

_Those so brave at heart_

_And you only went to Hufflepuff_

_If your hard work set you apart._

_The brightest that I have ever seen_

_I put in Ravenclaw_

_And if you are in Slytherin,_

_Ambition in you I saw._

_Now as you wait anxiously_

_For me to tell you what to do,_

_Remember I don't go on my own whims_

_I go on what resides in you._

_So come on up, don't be afraid,_

_And place me atop your head._

_Your mind will tell me what to do_

_So I can put you in their stead._

The room burst out in applause, then McGonagall began to read off the names.Harry applauded each time a new Gryffindor was made, but he watched the brown-haired girl anxiously.

"Zundel, Azar."

The only one left, the brown-haired girl walked toward the stool.She waved cheerfully at everyone, blowing a kiss before she sat down and put the Sorting Hat on her head.She sat there for a minute or so and then,

"RAVENCLAW!"

Fred and George looked thoroughly disappointed as Azar walked to the cheering Ravenclaw table.

"I wonder why she looks so old," Hermione whispered to Harry.

"Dunno.Fred and George might, though."

"George?" Hermione asked.

George looked up from his plate, chewing swiftly."Mm-hm?" he managed to mumble.

"Do you know why that girl…uh, Azar looks so…old?"

George swallowed."Oh yeah, she told us.She's actually a fifth year.Apparently her magical ability just appeared last year.She had a tutor since January and is pretty well caught up now."

"Harry, did you hear that?!" Hermione squealed, clutching his arm.

"Yeah, yeah.So what?" he asked, prying her hand off.

"That is extremely rare!I can't believe it.She's our age, too!"

"Hey, I'm feeling kinda left out over here," Ron said, swallowing a bite, "Can we at least talk about it _after I eat?"_

Before Hermione could say anything, Harry joined Ron in scarfing down the meal.Sighing, Hermione began to eat.

They probably would have talked later, but none of them could hardly keep their eyes open.Harry laid down, having only kicked off his shoes and taken off his glasses, and fell asleep immediately.That night, however, would not be restful.

~*~*~

A/N:Well, I hope that's somewhat of a cliffhanger.

I hope you like Azar, 'cause she's here to stay!Yeah!

Well, again, enjoy and PLEASE REVIEW!!!

Thank you.

-Ady 


	4. The New Girl

Chapter 4: The New Girl

Disclaimer:I forgot to put this on the first chapter.I do NOT own the rights to Hogwarts, Harry Potter, etc.(Ha, in my dreams.)Ms. Joanne Rowling created 

them, so don't even think I made them up.The only thing I came up with is Azar Zundel and the plot of the story.This disclaimer stands for the rest of the 

chapters, etc.Okay, onto the next chapter!

Chapter 4:The New Girl

"Harry…"

Harry spun around, squinting at the misty woods for any sign of the origin of the voice."I'm right here," he called back.

A girl began to materialize from the fog.Harry squinted, trying to make out her face.He jumped when he recognized who it was.

"And where is here?" Azar asked, smiling.

Before Harry could answer, she ran off into the woods.

"Wait!" Harry cried, going after her.

He followed the sound of her laughter, but it soon seemed to come from everywhere, and then disappeared.He stood a moment, confused.Suddenly, the fog began to collect itself around him.Harry didn't move, watching it warily.Gradually, three figures were made from the fog; a wolf, a dog, and a stag.

"Moony…Padfoot…Prongs…" Harry murmured.

He reached out to Moony.The wolf howled, then dissolved into the ground.Harry jumped, then quickly turned to Padfoot.A sudden breeze came up, blowing the mist dog away.Harry spun around to Prongs.

"No, Dad!" he cried, racing toward the stag.

Just as he reached it, the stag burst into many shards and disappeared.In its place was a scrawny rat.Harry recognized it instantly.

He dove at it, saying, "Wormtail, you scum!"

Wormtail scampered out of his reach, but stayed within sight.Harry dove at him again, hitting the ground hard, but the rat was too fast.Getting up, Harry ran at him.Wormtail ran too, keeping just a few feet in front of him.Pushing through some hanging branches, Harry spotted the rodent at the base of a large mirror.

Harry screeched to a halt, staring into it.Instead of his reflection, he saw a whole group of people.Surprised, Harry realized he knew them.

They were all his friends; Ron, Hermione, Neville, Dean, Seamus, Fred, George, and Cho and so many more that not an inch of the mirror's surface didn't contain a smiling face.

Suddenly, they all began merging together until they became one face, one body, one person.Harry gaped, staring at the horrific reflection of Voldemort.

Voldemort smiled in a way that could make anyone whimper.He raised one hand, his wand hand.Harry wanted to run, but felt rooted to the spot.

"_Avada Kedavra_," the image mouthed.

A green light came from the mirror, and Harry woke.

He quickly got his composure and slipped silently from bed.He went straight to the mirror, splashing water on his face.Putting on his glasses and night robe, Harry noiselessly went out the door and into the common room.

Sitting on an armchair near the fire, Harry pensively watched the flames.

"Hey, Harry."

He spun around, spotting Angelina Johnson sitting on a chair near his.She had a small, sad smile unlike any Harry had ever seen her wear.

"Hello, Angelina.Is there something…wrong?"

She heaved a heavy sigh."Well, not in the context you would think.So many people have lost family to Voldemort.They have a right to be sad, yet I'm the one sitting up late."

"Why are you sitting up late?"

"There's so much to think about, Harry," she said, giving him a worried glance, "This is my last year at Hogwarts.I never thought it would come.I don't know what I'll do without it.Where will I be in a year?I don't even know where I _want_ to be."

"Playing quidditch for England?" Harry asked, smiling.

"No, surprisingly not.So many kids dream of being quidditch stars or minister of magic or even a Hogwarts teacher.I don't know what I want to be."

"I'm sure you could be anything, Angelina.You just need to find out what you like to do."

She smiled up at him."Yeah.I guess I'm just blowing it way out of proportion.It's just, sometimes I feel so lost.Well, 'enough about me.Why are you up at dawn?"

"Had a strange dream," he answered, pulling his hand through his hair, "Didn't really feel like going back to sleep."

"You want to talk about it?"

"No…not really."

"Okay."

The two sat together, engulfed in their own thoughts, until their groggy peers started coming down the stairs.Then, with a small "see you later", they each went back to their own dormitories.

****

The entrance to the Great Hall was particularly crowded that morning, so Harry, Ron, and Hermione chatted as the waited for the line to move in.

"Hey!You're Hermione Granger!"

Hermione turned around to find herself facing Azar.

"Y-yes.I am," she answered, looking thoroughly confused.

"I'm Azar Zundel.I got the lowdown from some girls last night and they said you're the smartest person in our class, if not the school."

Hermione blushed, smiling."Well, I-"

"I was hoping for some competition," Azar interrupted, "I was always by far the smartest in my other schools."

There was a bit of an uncomfortable silence, which Hermione broke by saying, "Tell us about finding you had magical powers.That's supposed to be extremely rare."

"Oh, it is.Never two in a century, they say.It was a huge surprise because all the rest of my family is normal.Oh wait, I'm supposed to call them 'muggle', aren't I?You're from a muggle family too, aren't you, Herm?"

"Uh, yes."

"Hey," Azar went on, turning to the boys, "Want to introduce us?"

"My name's Ron Weasley."

"I'm Harry Potter."

Harry waited for her to glance at his forehead, but she didn't.Instead, she simply grasped each of their hands firmly.

"Well, I look forward to our classes together.Especially you, Herm.Should be interesting."

She then walked off back to a Ravenclaw group, leaving the trio staring.

"Different kind of girl, eh?" Ron commented.

"I'll say," Harry replied, "Her mouth goes a mile a minute."

They walked into the Great Hall and sat down to breakfast."Hey, what did you think of her, Hermione?" Ron asked.

Hermione was busy with her own thoughts."Competition indeed.I'll slaughter her."

Ron and Harry glanced at her, then at each other.Azar was right.Classes with her probably would be very interesting.

~*~*~

A/N:This chapter really bugged me because I could have put this exciting scene

at the end of it, but it didn't fit so I kind of did a cop-out. *sigh*

I promise you, people.This does get exciting.I just have to figure out

how to get to that point. ^-^

Oh, and thank you all for reviewing:

Tinabedina- Thanks

Jeanne- Thanks.Can't wait for you to get your fanfic up and going.

Kelzery- Oh, very good deduction.Of course, death isn't the only way

to break a family.

Lady Grizabella- Book 5 like this?Wow!Thank you very much!

xXHermioneXx- See?I wrote more! ^-^ Thanks.

KT- Thanks.

Jona- Of course, it's not as good as yours.Good luck on your exam.

me- O_o

Val- Thanks!

Daphne Black- Oh…you'll find out.Mwa-ha-ha!!!

Thank you all!

-Ady


	5. New Teacher, New Scores, and Various Oth...

Chapter 5: New Teacher, New Scores, and Various Other Things

Chapter 5:New Teacher, New Scores, and Various Other Things

Harry was a little wary about Defense Against the Dark Arts.Considering that two had tried to kill him and a third tried to erase his memory, he had a right to be worried.Furthermore, the teacher was never in the Great Hall at meal times.In fact, Harry didn't even know what he, or she, looked like.

When Harry, Ron, and Hermione entered the room, they headed straight for the back.They watched the rest of the Ravenclaws and Gryffindors gradually come in.Azar waved merrily at them when she came in and sat right in front of them.

"Hey, guys.How is school for you?"

"Fine," Hermione answered, though in a much less cheerful voice, "And you?"

"Better then I could have ever dreamed!I can't believe I missed four years of this.It's all so incredibly cool.And from what I've seen, wizard boys are a whole lot cuter than muggle ones," she grinned broadly.

The bell rang and everyone turned forward expectantly.However, their teacher still hadn't arrived.After a while, talk erupted again.

"Is this teacher always late?" Azar asked, turning around again.

"Well, we don't know.We're getting a new one this year.Haven't even seen him," Harry answered.

"Oh, how mysterious," she answered, raising one eyebrow jokingly.

Suddenly, the door was flung open with a bang, causing the whole class to jump.A young woman, no more than twenty, came bounding in, a great pile of papers in her hands.She set them roughly on the desk and then adjusted her hat.

She had red hair comparable to the Weasleys and though it was tied back, a few stray curls were loose around her face and all her hair past the clip was a bit flyaway.Her eyes were sparkling green behind a pair of small, attractive glasses.She smiled brightly at everyone and a quite a few boys leaned forward eagerly.

"Sorry, class," she said in an accent that was clearly Scottish, "I got a little caught up in my work and lost track of the time.My name is Professor Connerly.Since you've learned about creatures and curses, I think today would be a good day to find out how much you remember.We're going to have a test."

Everyone moaned.

"Oh, don't do that," she grinned, "If you paid attention in class, you should have no problem.And anyone who gets a perfect score will be exempt from tonight's assignment."

She briskly passed out the test and everyone started.By the end of class, everyone had finished and Connerly had even corrected them, though a few people admitted that they had simply given up.

"Mm…Interesting test scores," she said, passing the tests back, "Are you sure all of you were here the last four years?Oh, I'm only joking, Mr. Longbottom.It was an extremely hard test.Only one person received a perfect score…"

Hermione smiled slightly, causing Ron to moan and put his head roughly on his desk.

"…Miss Zundel," Connerly said, presenting Azar with her paper.

Hermione's jaw almost hit the floor.Everyone turned sharply in their seats, either staring at the aghast Hermione or at Azar, who was calmly putting her test in her bag.

When Hermione received her test, she almost burst into tears.Ron, not willing to pass up the chance, said in a fake consoling voice, "Oh, don't worry, Hermione.Everybody flukes up one time."

"I wouldn't be talking, Mr. Weasley," Connerly said, giving him his.

Ron stared bug-eyed at the paper for a moment, then pounded his head on the desk.That did nothing to console Hermione, though.When the bell rang, she stormed out of the room, not even waiting for Ron and Harry.

"I wonder if she'll be okay," Harry murmured.

"Oh, I think a jolt to her ego is good for her," Ron answered.

Seamus, Dean, and Neville came running up to them."I think I'm going to like Defense Against the Dark Arts the year," Seamus was grinning.

"Why?"

"Did you even _look_ at the teacher?She had a figure like no other!" Seamus exclaimed.

"Well, yeah, but…" Harry blushed slightly.

The boys went off to their next class in a very good mood.

****

The weeks passed by quickly.Hermione was okay, but always went stiff around Azar.It didn't help that Azar always came out ahead of her.Yet, life went on fairly okay.That is, until one fateful night.

Harry opened his eyes groggily.He knew he had heard something.He was slowly closing his eyes again when he felt something grab his throat.

He tried to cry out in surprise, but he had no breath to do so.Looking up in panic, he saw the familiar face of Dean Thomas.Even though he didn't have his glasses on, there was no mistaking who it was.

"Dean, what are you doing?!" he tried to cry, but the words wouldn't come out.

Harry tried to pull off Dean's hands, but he was helpless against the clenching grip.He tried to struggle, but Dean's knees pinioned his legs.There was nothing he could do.He couldn't breathe.

His eyes searched Dean's pleadingly, but his face was void of feeling.It was as if he didn't care what he was doing.

Harry wouldn't be able to take much more.His lungs were screaming for the air he couldn't give them.He had to do something.

Finally giving up on removing Dean's hands from his neck, Harry tried hitting the boy in the head.Dean, however, simply shouldered each blow, preventing any of them from hitting their target.

Thinking quickly, Harry swung for an area Dean couldn't protect, his stomach.When his fist connected, Dean gave a gasp.Harry took the opportunity to free one of his legs and, with all his might, kicked Dean off him.

The boy flew, hitting his head roughly against Ron's four-poster.He slumped to the ground, motionless.

"What the…?" came Ron's voice, soon followed by his scuffling out of his covers.

When he parted his bed curtains, Ron was astounded to see the unconscious Dean by his bed and a coughing and hacking Harry.

"Harry, what happened?!"

"Search Dean…for…wand," Harry managed to gasp, "Wake the guys."

"Yo, Seamus!Neville!Get up now!" Ron yelled as he searched through Dean's robe for his wand.

Two drowsy voices replied, soon followed by the boys themselves.

"Crikey!What happened?" Seamus exclaimed when he saw the motionless Dean and Ron standing over him with a wand.

"Dean attacked me," Harry croaked, able to breathe but his voice not the same.

"What?!" Seamus exclaimed.

"I woke up and he was choking me.He wouldn't let go.I was finally able to kick him off," Harry explained, rubbing his neck.

"Oh my gosh!Seamus, Ron, look at Harry's neck!" Neville cried, "Move your hand, Harry."

As soon as he did so, Ron blanched and Seamus recoiled.

"What?What is it?" Harry asked fervently.

"Your neck, Harry," Ron whispered, "There are finger marks on your neck.He was really trying to kill you."

"Mm…" suddenly came a voice."What's going on?"

The four turned around to see Dean sitting up.

"Don't let him up!" Ron cried.Seamus and he pounced on Dean, pinning him to the floor.

"What the-?!" Dean cried in surprise.

"Neville, grab the ropes from our bed curtains!" Ron commanded, "And bring a sock!"

In less than five minutes, Dean was lying on the ground, his feet and arms tied tightly and a sock in his mouth.His eyes were wide with fright.

"What should we do?" Neville squeaked.

"Throw him out the window, that's what we should do!" Ron cried angrily.

Dean's eyes widened even further and he started trying to inch his way to the door.

"Oh no, you don't!" Ron yelled, pointing Dean's wand at its owner, "_Petrifucus Totalus!"_

Dean froze instantly.

"Why didn't we do that in the first place?" Seamus asked.

"I couldn't think!" Ron cried, "I can't believe this!He's probably one of You-Know-Who's supporters!You sure you're all right, Harry?"

"Yeah, I'm okay now."

"Guys…" Neville said quietly.

"A supporter in our own dorm!" Ron interrupted.

"Uh, guys."

"He could have killed you, Harry!If anybody deserves the Cruciatus Curse, it's-!"

"GUYS!!!"

Everyone turned to Neville, surprised.

"Uh, shouldn't we get Professor McGonagall?" Neville asked, blushing.

"Right.Ron, why don't you go?" Harry suggested.

Giving one last glare at Dean, Ron rushed out of the room.Harry looked back down at Dean.There was something about his face…It reminded him of the frightened look Neville had when Hermione body-bound him in their first year.

"Take him out of the body bind," Harry said quietly.

"What?" Seamus questioned.

"He's no danger when he's tied up.Let's give him a chance to explain."

Seamus took off the spell, then glanced at Harry."You sure you don't want to hit him with something like the Furnunculus Curse before we take the sock out?"

Dean's eyes widened, but before Harry could answer, the door burst open.A very ruffled McGonagall in curlers came in, followed by Ron.

"I don't know what's so important in the middle of the night, Wea-."

She stopped short when she spotted Dean.

"Oh my gosh!What do you boys think you're doing?!" she cried, bending down to untie him.

"Professor, don't!" Ron yelled.

"Don't you tell me what or what not to do, Mr. Weasley!"

"Oh, Professor, am I glad to see you!" Dean exclaimed as soon as the sock was removed, "I woke up on the floor and these guys pounced on me and tied me up and put me in a body bind!They were going to throw me out the window, Professor!"

McGonagall turned on the other four, forgetting that Dean was still bound hand and foot."What in-"

"He attacked Harry, Professor!" Ron exclaimed.

McGonagall then rounded on Dean.

"What?!I would never… Why would I attack Harry?!"

"Because you're one of You-Know-Who's supporters!"

"What!!!That's the last thing I would be!What are you talking about, Ron?!"

"Look at Harry's neck, Professor.He's still got finger marks on it!"

McGonagall examined Harry, then spoke again, magically removing Dean's ropes."Thomas, Potter, come with me.The rest of you, to bed."

"But, Professor-"

"You, too, Mr. Weasley!"

McGonagall lead the two boys out of the dormitory, through the common room, and toward Dumbledore's office.When they got there, McGonagall commanded them to sit.

"Wait here," she ordered.

When she left the room, the two boys remained silent.Harry watched Dean warily, and Dean returned the look.Neither of them moved until Dumbledore and McGonagall came in.Dumbledore was looking very tired, yet determined.

"This is a severe matter, Mr. Potter and Mr. Thomas.I first want to hear both sides of the story."

Harry first told him about waking up with Dean choking him.Then Dean told him that the last thing he remembered was going to bed, and then waking up on the floor to have his friends attack him.

"I see we don't have an agreement.With your permission, I would like to use this."

He pulled from his robes a vile containing a clear liquid that Harry recognized well as veritaserum.Harry drank it first and told them exactly what he had said before.When Dean drank the potion, Harry leaned forward, determined not to miss a word.

"Tell us, Mr. Thomas, what you did from the time you got into your bed."

"I fell asleep very quickly," Dean said, his voice flat and emotionless, "I was tired.The next thing I knew, I woke up on the ground.I asked what was going on, then Ron cried, "Don't let him up!"He and Seamus pounced on me, then-"

"That's enough, Mr. Thomas."

Dumbledore thought a moment, then asked, "Did you have any dreams, Mr. Thomas?"

"Yes.One"

"Will you please tell it to us."

"I was in my dormitory, all alone, just looking around.Suddenly I glanced in the mirror and instead of my reflection, I saw a tall, thin man with white skin, red eyes, and a flat face.He then climbed out of the mirror and came right up to me.He placed his hands around my neck and started choking me.I tried to escape, but he was too strong.Everything went black.Then I woke up on the floor."

"Thank you, Mr. Thomas.That's all we needed to know."

Dean's head rolled onto his shoulder and a few moments later, he woke up.

"Mr. Thomas," Dumbledore began, "can you tell us of the dream you had?"

"Dream?" Dean questioned, "I didn't have a dream."

"I see…Well, you were both telling the truth," Dumbledore said gravely.

"But how, Professor?" Harry asked.

"That, Mr. Potter, is something I'm not sure of right now.I suggest you both go off to bed.I don't think you will be in any more danger, Mr. Potter.Tonight.Goodbye, Mr. Thomas, Mr. Potter."

As they left, Harry overheard Dumbledore murmur to McGonagall, "This is not good news."

~*~*~

A/N:Mwahaha!!! *cough*

Well, I hope you liked it.

How would you feel if you woke up to your

friend trying to strangle you?Not a pleasant

experience. ^-^

Now why did Dean attack him?And why 

didn't Dumbledore do something about it?

Hm.Well, I hope that'll get your minds going.

And thanks for reviewing, all!

-Ady


	6. Just the Beginning

Chapter 6: Just the Beginning

Chapter 6:Just the Beginning

Harry and Dean walked down the corridors in silence, glancing at each other every once in a while.Dean suddenly turned to Harry, looking at him pleadingly.

"Harry, I swear I don't remember what happened!I didn't mean to… I don't know… I…"

"I know, Dean," Harry answered, his brow furrowed, "I just don't know how.Maybe you were sleepwalking."

Dean stared at him."People don't strangle their friends in their sleep!"

"I know, I know."

They walked a little further in silence."Harry, why did Dumbledore ask if I had a dream?"

"You told us you had one."

"Do I really want to know what it was?"

"…No.I don't think you do."

"Kippers," Dean said, causing the portrait to open.

They walked up to their dormitory without another word.When they opened the door, Ron, Neville, and Seamus nearly pounced on them.

"Okay, what in the world happened?!" Ron demanded.

Harry explained how they had both had veritaserum and told them what Dean said, skipping the dream.Dean explained what Harry said and they all just stood there a while.

"But, then what happened?" Neville asked.

"No idea," Harry said, "Let's just get to bed."

The five boys got in their separate beds, closing the curtains.None of them, however, got any sleep.

****

When the sun finally rose that morning, Harry got up to find the other four boys still in the dormitory, waiting almost expectantly.They all stood for a moment, fidgeting.

"I don't think," Harry said, breaking the silence, "that we should tell anyone what happened.We don't want anyone getting the wrong idea, especially since we're not even sure what happened."

"Uh-oh…"

Harry turned sharply to Ron."What?"

"Er…" Ron rubbed the back of his neck, staring at his feet."When you and Dean were gone, Fred and George came up.They had been in the common room and wanted to know what was going on.I…er.Well I was still…mad at Dean and, er, they probably…got the wrong impression."

Harry glanced swiftly at Dean."We'd better stop them before they tell anyone else."

The five boys trooped quickly down the stairs, but halted when the many people who had been circled around Fred and George all turned toward them.Many gaped at seeing both Harry _and_ Dean and an eruption of whispers soon broke out.

The large group soon began to file out of the common room, a few glancing back warily at Dean.

"We're too late," Seamus groaned.

"Dean… I'm so sorry.Just last night, I thought…"

Dean just shook his head sadly.Hermione and the three other Weasleys came over to the group.Hermione flung her arms around Harry, her eyes a little red.Ginny was sniffling and Fred and George just glared at Dean.

"What's _he_ doing here?"

"Yeah, shouldn't he be in Azkaban by now?"

Dean stared solemnly at his feet.

"No, he shouldn't," Harry answered, "I think you guys need to hear what really happened."

Harry explained everything, from the moment he woke up to when they left Dumbledore's office, again artfully leaving out the dream.

"Oh, crikey…" Fred murmured, "And we just told all of Gryffindor that Dean was one of Voldemort's supporters…"

"Dean… We'll do everything we can to right it.Maybe we can stop it from spreading to the other houses."

Sadly, a rumor at Hogwarts was like a wildfire, once it really started, it wasn't going to stop.Dean spent the next few weeks getting dark glares and even a few threats.

"It's awful, Harry," he muttered one day on the way to Potions, "Everybody hates me and I did nothing wrong.You can't imagine what I'm going through!"  
"Actually, I can.Remember last year when everyone was angry with me for becoming a champion?No one would believe that I didn't put my name in."

"But at least you had Gryffindor support!All I get is smiles from Slytherins.Slytherins, for crying out loud!Malfoy even congratulated me on the effort.I tell you, right then I felt like strangling _him_!"

"It'll die down.The fact that you didn't mean to do anything is gradually spreading.It's only that good rumors about people never spread as fast as bad ones."

When they reached the dank classroom, Malfoy was by the doorway, smiling.

"Hope you sleep well the next few nights, Potter.You're gonna need it."

"What do you mean, Malfoy?" Harry said, glaring at him.

"You only had a taste of what's going to happen.The worst is yet to come."

Harry brushed by him angrily, sitting stiffly by Hermione and Ron.As Malfoy walked by, he whispered menacingly, "This is just the beginning, Potter."

~*~*~

A/N:You guys are too smart.Any little hint I give,

you pick up on immediately.Ah, but I might

just have a few tricks up my sleeve.Just you

wait.I'll wallop you when you least expect it!

Mwa-ha-ha!!!

Er…or maybe that's my ego talking.We'll see.

A bit of a short chapter. *****shrugs*Oh well.

Thanks, again, to all who reviewed!I enjoy them

very much.Fell free to review again. ^-^

And to those who haven't, PLEASE REVIEW!!!

-Ady


	7. The Family of Red

Chapter 7: The Family of Red

Chapter 7:The Family of Red

Weeks past by, and Malfoy's threat seemed nothing more than a bunch of talk.Hermione was feeling extremely good since she found out that Azar wasn't a prefect like she was.Harry wanted to remind her that it was probably because she hadn't been there for four years, but decided against it.He didn't really find anything special about being a prefect.In fact, he rather wished that he had missed it, like Ron.

Harry was extremely glad to be back and was having a fairly good time.Defense Against the Dark Arts turned out to be an okay class, though it was made much more enjoyable by the fact that half the boys spent the whole time gazing dreamily at Professor Connerly or waving their hands frantically to answer a question.

Harry and Hermione had been spending an awful lot of time in the library.Harry thought that with Voldemort's return, it might be good to know a few spells and Hermione was apt at teaching him.Ron, however, found this boring and would go off with Ginny or Fred and George whenever they decided to go to the library.

The sun was setting one day when Harry and Hermione got to the portrait of the fat lady.Tired, they gladly gave her the password and went through the wall.

When Harry and Hermione entered, however, a strange sight caught their eyes.The common room was almost completely silent except for a few nervous whispers and shuffles, and muffled sobs.Harry and Hermione followed the wary glances of those in the room and saw three of the Weasleys together, a little apart from the crowd.

They walked up to them, still completely confused.Fred was sitting on an armchair and Ginny, having flung herself onto him, was sobbing into his chest.He had his arms around her, as if by instinct.His face was full of shock and his eyes never blinked.George stood near them, looking down at his brother and sister but not really seeing them.

"What happened?" Harry asked in a quiet tone, but with earnest.

George jumped, turning quickly toward them, his face full of pain.Fred slowly turned his head to them, but his expression remained unchanged.

"Just got an owl…" George said, his voice quiet and strained and eyes blank, "He was just walking down the street.Was dark… but never thought…They jumped him.Other people were there…they ran…hid.Cruciatus Curse…Demanded information, he wouldn't tell.He writhed again…They wanted knowledge of the resistance…He refused.The man cursed him again.He got angry…threatened him.Percy said no…They…killed him…"

Harry felt as though someone had slapped him in the face.He could feel the color drain from his face.

"Oh my gosh!Ron!" Hermione gasped.

The two rushed up the stairs.When they got to the door, Harry stopped.

"I dunno if you should come in, Hermione."

"What?!"

"Maybe I should talk to Ron.I could bring him out and…"

"Harry, I don't care if Neville is stark naked in there!Ron is my friend!He needs us both!"

Harry nodded, gulping, and then opened the door quietly.The same kind of muffled sobs as Ginny's filled the room.Ron was lying on his bed, crying into his pillow.The two friends stood at the foot of the bed for a moment, unsure of what to say, what to do.

Then Hermione walked over to his side, sat on the bed, and hugged Ron around the shoulders as best she could.

"It'll be okay, Ron," she murmured, her head on his back and eyes closed, "We're here for you."

"We always joked about him," Ron wept into his pillow, "We always tried our best to annoy him.I always said I was ashamed to be his brother.I never told him I loved him.I did, and I never told him."

"He knew," Hermione said, hugging him tighter, "And he loved you, too, more deeply than he ever let show."

"I even said he'd pull a Crouch.He didn't.He knew everything and could have saved his life, but he didn't.Oh Hermione, how can I even live with myself!I don't deserve to live!"

"Don't say that, Ron!We need you, and so does your family.Don't ever think otherwise."

Ron's sobs quieted, but he didn't try to get up and Hermione didn't move.Harry stood for a moment, and then walked over to Ron's other side.He sat down, looking at the two of them for a moment.Then, reaching around both of them, he embraced his friends.They remained silent.Feelings were enough.

****

Though Ron was given permission to stay in his dormitory, he chose instead to continue his classes.The three friends spoke little between classes, and even less at lunch.They all headed to Potions unsure of what to say, or whether anything needed saying.

Snape wrote the ingredients on the board and then began pacing the rows, glancing down at the students as they prepared their potions.

Ron's hands shook as he began to cut up his newt tails.His breathing seemed labored and he struggled to keep his mind on what he was doing.Suddenly, his knife slipped from his fingers and clattered on the stone floor.

That seemed to be his breaking point.Ron folded his arms on his desk and buried his head in them, his shoulders shaking with sobs.Then, the unexpected happened.

Snape came up, and placed his hand firmly on Ron's shoulder.It wasn't in a reprimanding way, but filled with sympathy and comfort.Ron looked up and his teary-eyes opened wide as he saw whose hand was on his shoulder.

Then Snape continued his pacing.The class was silent, staring for a while then going back to their cauldrons.Ron took a deep breath, wiped his eyes, and picked up his knife.He began cutting and mixing with new resolve.

Harry, however, had trouble the rest of the class.His mind couldn't think of anything but the look that had been on Snape's face.It had seemed so understanding, so kindly.Could it be possible that Snape might be more than the irritable teacher he portrayed?

Harry watched Snape pace, until his eyes met Harry's and gave him a glare that could only mean 'get back to work.'As Harry began chopping away furiously, he knew his answer.Today must have been a fluke.

~*~*~

A/N:Well, you knew something was supposed to

happen to the Weasleys…

I hope none of you are too angry that I killed

Percy.He always seemed the least-liked

Weasley…but he didn't pull a Crouch…

Thank you all for reviewing!

-Ady


	8. It Happens Again

Chapter 8: It Happens Again

Chapter 8:It Happens Again

Ron seemed to find Hermione the most consoling.He was rarely seen without her.They always held hands reassuringly and Hermione occasionally had her arm around Ron's shoulder.

Harry was glad Ron was gradually getting over his grief, but often felt left out.He would spend time with Dean, Seamus, and Neville, but it wasn't the same.They didn't even spend meals together anymore.

"Ron and I are going to eat by the lake today, Harry.Do you want to come?"

"No," Harry answered, watching them as they left.

He wanted to go, but knew that Hermione and Ron didn't really want him to come.Sighing, he began to eat his meal.

"Hey, Harry," came a voice from right behind him.

He turned and saw Azar leaning over from the Ravenclaw table next to him.

"Want to join us?" she asked.

"I-I dunno…"

"Oh, c'mon.The teachers surely wouldn't mind if you ate at a different table."

"Well…"

"Please, Harry," another voice asked.

Harry's heart gave a jump as he saw it was Cho.

"Okay," he said softly, blushing slightly.

He sat right next to Azar, glancing at Cho right across from him."Hello, Cho."

"Hello, Harry.Are you enjoying your classes this year?"

"They're okay."

"I was sorry to hear about your friend Ron."

Harry nodded.They were silent a moment.

"So," said Azar, "you two know each other?"

"A bit," Harry answered quietly, "We're both Seekers on our quidditch teams."

"What exactly is quidditch?I'm looking forward to seeing it, but have no idea how it's played."

Though she didn't know it, Azar had just hit on the one subject Harry could talk all day about.The rest of lunch was spent in a whirl of talk and laughter.Harry walked off to Potions in a very good mood.

Hermione and Ron were already there when Harry arrived.He sat next to them, preparing himself for another day with Neville as his Potions partner.Snape, however, had other ideas.

"Miss Granger, partner with Mr. Potter today.Though you may disagree, you and Mr. Weasley are too young to act as though you were married."

Half the class, the Slytherin half, burst out laughing.Blushing, Hermione turned instead to Harry and Neville joined Ron.They began chopping and set their cauldrons boiling on their fires.A small explosion came from Neville's cauldron soon, but thankfully nothing splattered anywhere.

"Now we need 1 mg of spider's hair," Harry said, pouring in a handful of beetle's eyes, "You got that, Hermione?"

Hermione didn't answer.Harry looked up at her.

"You got that, Hermione?" he asked again.

Without answering, she swiftly knocked away the cauldron.Before any one could say or do anything, she grabbed Harry's hand and pulled it into the fire.

Harry screamed as his flesh contacted with the burning ashes.He tried to pull away, but her grip was too strong.His screams echoed through the dungeons.

Harry heard Snape yell something, but the pain was controlling his mind.He felt Hermione let go and quickly snatched his hand from the fire.He stared at it, aghast.Nearly his whole forearm was blistering and his hand was charred.

"Mr. Weasley, take Mr. Potter to the hospital wing now!" Snape yelled.

Harry felt himself being taken out of the room and down the corridors, yet didn't see a thing.Pain was the only sense he had now.When they burst into the wing, Madam Pomfrey nearly had a fit about how dangerous fires were in class.She was able to cure Harry's arm in almost no time, but insisted that he stayed.Ron refused to leave him.

In just a few minutes, Dumbledore, Snape, and a very frightened Hermione burst through the door.Hermione's hands were blistered.After Pomfrey cured her hands, she hugged Harry for all she was worth.

"I didn't mean to!I had no idea!Harry, I'm so sorry!"

"It's okay.It's okay, Hermione," he answered, patting her back awkwardly.

She finally let go, tears in her eyes.Harry turned to Dumbledore.

"What's going on, Professor Dumbledore?How come two of my best friends have attacked me, and then not remember it?"

"We're not sure why, Mr. Potter," Dumbledore said sadly, "It is, however, some very strong Dark Magic that can make a person go through burning their own and their friend's hands.And such magic only works when you're near your victim.Whoever is performing these curses, they must be on school grounds."

****

"Harry, duck!" Ginny squealed, diving behind their makeshift fort.

Too late.The snowball hit him squarely on the back of his head.Harry spun around, spotting Azar standing a few yards away.

"I thought Seekers are supposed to have _quick_ reflexes," she called, already holding another snowball.

"Well, that's in the air," Harry called back, "Besides, Seekers also bid their time before they attack!"

Taking careful aim, Harry flung a snowball at Cho, who was busy making her own pile of weapons.Just as it was about to hit her he cried out, "Hey, Cho!"

She turned just in time to see the snow contact with her face.Laughing, she wiped it off and called back to Harry, "Oh, you're going _down_, Seeker boy!"

Harry was a little surprised at the reaction he got, but quickly yelled back, "Wouldn't bet on it, Seeker girl!"

He then dove behind the small fort, scrunching in with Ron, Hermione, and Ginny.They were building up a huge stockpile of ammunition.

"Hey, stop just making them and start using them!" Harry laughed.

Before any of them could answer, Azar burst over the top of the fort crying, "Ambush!!!"

"Feel my wrath!" Fred laughed menacingly as he belted Ron with a snowball.

Cho flew over the fort, landing on Harry.They rolled around in the snow, laughing.Then Cho pinned him, shoving snow in his face.

"I told you, you were going down," she smiled.

"And you were right," he laughed, wiping the snow from his face, "But you know what this means, don't you?"

"What?"

"Revenge!"

The group fought until they were exhausted and went back to the castle soaking wet.Christmas had come and gone and they were enjoying the final days of Christmas Vacation.The Gryffindor quidditch team was undefeated so far for the year, thanks in a large part to their new Keeper, a sixth-year named Jamison Knight.The Gryffindors also acquired quite a large number of female fans thanks to the boy.

Angelina Johnson turned out to be just as ruthless a captain as Wood had been, though she let them have Christmas Vacation off.Harry had had no more run-ins with spaced-out friends trying to kill him, to his relief.

When vacation was over, classes started with a vengeance.The teachers seemed determined to prepare them for O.W.L.s.Ron and Hermione were spending a lot more time with Harry, though not quite as much as they used to.Harry didn't mind.If ever he felt lonely, he'd just find Azar and Cho.

Time passed quickly and soon Easter Vacation was upon them.Harry was just walking around the grounds one day when he spotted Ron and Hermione talking by the castle wall.He was about to run up to them when they stopped talking and started kissing.Harry blushed and turned around toward the lake.

He felt so strange.His two best friends were becoming more than friends with each other.Not that he felt left out.In fact, he'd rather be left out of that.Sighing, he walked up to the lake, staring at his own reflection.A few minutes later, another familiar reflection appeared on the lake's surface.

"Hey, Cho," he smiled turning toward her.

Then his face was plunged into the water.Cho had him by the back of the neck and was holding his head underwater.At first he thought she was playing around, but then he tried to fight back and found her grip too overpowering.

He struggled, trying to grab her arm, her head, anything.He could see nothing but the murky water.Gradually, he felt his strength weakening.He felt dizzy; he needed oxygen.Trying with all his might to get out of the water, he pushed against the ground.It was no use.This was it.He was going to die at the hands of the girl he loved.

Harry felt his worry disappearing and a huge wave of calm swept over him.The lake seemed to be getting brighter.He saw two figures in the water…his parents.Then all went black.

~*~*~

A/N:Please review!!!

I'm extremely proud of this chapter.

What happens to Harry?

Will we ever find out what's making people attack him?

I don't think I'll post the next chapter until I get 5 reviews at least,

so REVIEW!!!If you want to know the end, that is…

Thanks so much to those of you who have reviewed!

Especially my Riddles buddies!

-Ady


	9. Dumbledore's Office

Chapter 9: Dumbledore's Office

Chapter 9:Dumbledore's Office

"Did you know I had a crush on you since our first year?" Ron asked, smiling at Hermione, his arm around her shoulder.

"Really?"

"Well, not from the moment we met or anything.Just after the year was over, I saw you in a different light."

"But it took you until last year to figure out I was a girl?"

His face turned a little pink."Well, I had never thought I'd have competition.Not that I didn't think boys would take a fancy to you," he added quickly, "I just thought there was no chance you would take a liking to anyone else, until Krum came along."

"It was just nice to have someone _notice_ me for a change.You didn't really need to worry," she assured him, tapping his nose, "I've always had a thing for freckles, anyways."

They turned a corner, heading toward the lake.

"Hey, isn't that Cho?" Hermione asked, pointing toward the lake's edge.

"Yeah, I think it is.Is there someone beside her?"

"Yes, it looks like Harry."

Ron squinted, trying to see them better.His brow furrowed.There was something not quite right.

"What is she doing?" he asked quietly, removing his arm from Hermione's shoulder.

He started walking faster toward the lake and then broke into an all out run when he realized what was happening.Hermione raced right after him.

"Stop it, Cho!" he yelled, finally getting near her.

He grabbed the back of her robes, pulling her away from Harry.Ron blanched when he saw Harry's body slump further into the water.Swiftly, he pulled his friend out and turned him over.Harry's face was a deathly white and completely lifeless.

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh," Ron sputtered, kneeling next to Harry, "He's not breathing, Hermione!"

He shook the unmoving boy's shoulders, crying, "Wake up, Harry!Wake up!Oh crikey, don't do this!You can't die!"

"Ron, go find a teacher," Hermione ordered, kneeling down.

"What?"

"Do it now!I'll help Harry as best I can, but you need to get a teacher."

With one final look back, Ron raced toward the castle.Breathing hard, Hermione tipped Harry's head up, then listened for his breath.Finding none, she held his nose and blew two breaths into his mouth.Quickly, she checked for his pulse.Her heart gave a leap as she found one.It was weak, but there nonetheless.

"Still not breathing," she muttered to herself, "C'mon, Harry!You can make it!"

She breathed twice again, then looked desperately toward the castle.Would Ron come back in time?Before she could think anything more, she heard a cough.She spun back around and found Harry; his eyes open and water pouring from his mouth.

****

Harry woke to find Hermione kneeling over him.Before either could say a word, however, Cho pounced on him, sobbing.

"You're alive!You're alive!Oh my gosh, I thought I had drowned you!Harry, I'm so sorry!" she managed to wail.

"It's okay, but you're going to choke me to death if you don't let go," he managed to say weakly, smiling slightly.

Cho quickly let go, laughing through her tears.Then she turned and embraced Hermione.

"You saved him!I don't know what I would have done if he had died.If I had killed him!"

"It wasn't you fault," Hermione consoled, "We all know that.Somehow, we need to stop this person."

Ron and Professor McGonagall suddenly came running up.Forgetting to hide his feelings, Ron flung his arms around Harry, bawling.McGonagall just stood there, pale.

"Potter, are you okay?" she managed to whisper.

"Yes, I'm fine now," he said, though his voice was weak and Ron had to support him as he stood up, "I must see Professor Dumbledore."

When they reached the gargoyle, McGonagall simply said, "Peppermint humbug" and it moved out of the way.Harry finally pushed Ron off, wanting to walk in himself.He was the first up the steps and opened the door.

Inside stood Lord Voldemort.

~*~*~

A/N:A bit of a short chapter, eh?I could have written more, but decided to stop here. ^-^

Bad chapter title, but it's all I could think of. :P

Wow!Lots of reviews.Maybe I should have more cliffhangers… ^-^

Thanks to all of you!I'm happy to see most of you are thinking exactly

what I want you to…Mwa-ha-ha!^-^

Person?Are you _the_ Person?From the board?Wow.

Okay, a last thanks.Thank you all for reviewing!!!I think I'll update again soon.

-Ady


	10. I Found Her...

Chapter 10: "I Found Her…"

Chapter 10:"I Found Her…"

Harry froze with fear.This couldn't be happening; it must be a nightmare.

"So, we meet again, Harry Potter," Voldemort hissed, "_Crucio!"_

Harry writhed in pain.It felt as though someone were attacking him, just beating him for the fun of it.Then suddenly, it stopped. Harry opened his eyes gingerly.Looking up, he saw McGonagall, Hermione, Ron, Cho, Sirius, and Connerly.He looked around frantically, but didn't see Voldemort.Instead, he realized that most in the room were staring at him, and those who weren't were gathered around Dumbledore's chair.

Harry finally realized Dumbledore was in the chair, a very beaten and bruised Dumbledore.

"What happened?" Harry cried, standing up.

"You attacked him," Hermione whispered, "You attacked Professor Dumbledore…"

Harry couldn't feel his legs any longer.He stood there, horrified, then feeling sick to his stomach.He had just attacked his mentor, his hero.

Dumbledore spoke up, though, before anyone."Don't apologize, Harry.You didn't do anything; it wasn't your fault."

Harry knelt before Dumbledore's desk, tears springing to his eyes."Why is this happening, Professor Dumbledore?How?"

"For a long while, we weren't sure, Harry," Sirius answered, "But now we know._Senyas Capturars.The Dream Controlling curse."_

The whole room was silent, though Sirius went over and placed his hand on Harry's shoulder.

Dumbledore continued for him."It enables a person to control another by hurting them in their dreams.Whatever is done to you in that dream, you imitate upon whomever your controller chooses.It hasn't been used for over one hundred years.That's why we weren't sure what was happening."

"It can be fought, though, can't it?" Ron asked anxiously.

"Only if the controller is found…He must be a strong wizard."

"Albus, you don't think…?" Connerly asked, breaking off.

"No, Catherine, I don't think it is Voldemort.The controller must be on school grounds and we know for a fact that Voldemort is nowhere near here.Whoever it is, he is in this school."

They were silent a moment, then McGonagall began to help Dumbledore up."We need to take you to the hospital wing, Albus.You'd better come too, Mr. Potter.I'm sure Poppy will want a look at you."

"No, I'm fine.No one needs to know what happened."  
Dumbledore looked at them inquisitively."Maybe you ought to tell Professor Dumbledore," Harry said, "No one else, though.I don't want anyone to be harmed in any way."

He glanced at Cho, who returned a grateful look.

Harry was glad to get back in the dormitory.He napped the remainder of the afternoon.When the sun set, he finally got up and went down to the common room.There he met Ron, who explained that Hermione was already in the Great Hall.So the two set off, Harry finally realizing how hungry he was

When they got to the entrance hall, however, it was blocked by a group of people.They were all gathered around something.Harry listened closely, and heard Draco's familiar voice, sobbing.

"I just found her!I was in the woods and saw her lying there, just lying there.I found her…"

Ron had managed to push his way through the small crowd, but stopped suddenly.Harry edged around his friend, then stopped when he saw Draco crying on the ground… and Ginny Weasley.Her face was surprised and lifeless, a look Harry remembered well from last year…

****

Ron refused to leave his bed.He was there a whole week, and hadn't even come down for meal times.Harry and Hermione had tried to console him, but their words seemed useless.It was all too much for him.

All of Gryffindor was in mourning.Everyone knew the Weasley family well and felt for them dearly.When Ron finally did start going back to class, it was in a stupor.He didn't speak at all.Not even Hermione could coax a word from him.It was as if he had just stopped caring.

After begging Ron to come, who only shook his head in reply, Harry and Hermione went to the library.They originally wanted to find out about the Dream Controlling curse, but the best information was only in the restricted section and all of their teachers refused to give them permission, telling them they shouldn't be the ones trying to solve things.

They found a few things in defending against it, though.If someone attacked you under they curse, it took a small shock or blow to bring them out of it.They would remember nothing of what happened, not even the dream they had.The real key to protecting yourself was knowing how to recognize a person under the curse.They would have a vacant look about them, not speak a word, and not even respond to any verbal communication.After taking notes on the Dream Controlling curse, they set off to an empty classroom to practice defending against it.

"Do you think Ron will be okay?" Harry asked after magically knocking a pillow off one of the desks.

"I hope so," Hermione sighed, "Why Ginny?What did she ever do to anyone?"

"What did Percy do?" Harry replied, bitterly, "What did Cedric do?What did my parents do?Voldemort doesn't kill people who did something.He just kills…"

They soon left the classroom, heading for the Gryffindor tower.When they turned the final corner, they spotted Neville in front of the Fat Lady's portrait, pacing nervously.When he saw the two friends, he rushed up to them.  
"Harry!I told him…I didn't even think at the time!I could only think of Ginny… I only mentioned it to him and he went running!I didn't know!"

"Whoa, Neville," Harry said, holding the frantic boy's shoulders, "Relax.Tell us exactly what happened."

Neville took a deep breath."The night Ginny…was found… I was in our dormitory.I happened to glance out the window and saw two people.Draco and Ginny were heading for the woods.I didn't even think!I just told Ron!He didn't say a word, just started running…"

Harry went white.Shaking his head, he frantically asked, "Where did Ron go?"

"I don't know!He just started running that way," Neville answered, pointing down the corridor.

Harry and Hermione didn't wait another second.They started racing down the hall, hoping they would find Ron before he found Draco.If Draco was Voldemort's supporter, there was no telling what he could do.

****

Ron was running blindly.He didn't know where Draco was, or even where to begin to look.He didn't care.Blood was pounding in his brain; hate coursed through his veins.Ron didn't know how but he would make Draco pay.

When Ron skidded around a corner, he spotted Draco exiting the trophy room.Eyes flashing, he ran full steam at his enemy.

"You monster!" Ron cried, tackling the blond boy back into the empty trophy room.

The two wrestled on the ground awhile.Draco managed to pull out his wand, but Ron knocked it from his hand.A few tumbling moments later, Draco kicked Ron off of him.Ron quickly bounded to his feet, pointing his wand at Draco.Both tried to catch their breaths, Draco sprawled on the floor and Ron's eyes flashing.

Harry and Hermione burst through the door, but froze immediately at the sight.Neither of the other boys even acknowledged that they had entered.

"If I knew the killing curse, so help me, Malfoy, you wouldn't be breathing!"

"Kill me, Weasley!" Draco yelled, his eyes furious and teary, "I don't care how you do it!If you have any merciful bone in your body, kill me!It would be far better than the hell I'm going through now!"

Ron had his teeth tightly clenched, staring loathingly at the boy.He was holding his wand so tightly that his arm began to shake.Draco, too, had clenched teeth and still hadn't moved from the floor.Harry and Hermione were glued to the spot, unsure of what to do.

"Why?" Ron said tersely, "Tell me why, in God's name, you killed an innocent little girl?"

"She wasn't supposed to be killed!" Draco cried, pinpricks coming to his eyes, "She wasn't supposed to even be there!He was watching me, and if he knew I had a soft spot, I would be dead!"

Draco's breathing became labored, but he went on."I took her to the woods.She was only supposed to be questioned!I didn't know!Then that green light…and she slumped to the ground.He told me to carry her back, to act as though I had just found her.She was so small… He told me to pretend to cry but I swear, Weasley, I've never cried more real tears in my life!"

Ron's expression hadn't changed, except tears were coursing down his cheeks.His knuckles were white from holding his wand so tight.He was breathing deep and quick, as though choking.

Then, his wand slipped from his hand, clattering to the floor.He fell to the ground, burying his face in his hands, his shoulders shaking.Hermione ran to him, embracing him tightly.He hugged her back, crying into her shoulder.Harry, finally shaking off his shock, pulled Draco up by his collar, staring angrily into his eyes.

"I'm taking you to Dumbledore, Malfoy.You're going to rot in Azkaban!"

"There's not going to be an Azkaban, Potter!Voldemort has the dementors on his side and they're going to rebel the ministry within a week!"

Harry's teeth remained clenched, but his eyes betrayed a flash of surprise."How would you know, Malfoy?"  
"My dad's one of Voldemort's biggest supporters.He knows everything," Malfoy answered, glaring right back at Harry, "You and I could never be friends, Potter.I could never feel anything but hate for you.But I can't be a follower of someone who would kill an innocent girl."

Harry glowered at him suspiciously."What are you saying?"

"From now on, I'm against Voldemort.If that means being on your side, so be it.I'm not going to just watch the innocent die."

Ron looked up, tears still streaming but his sobs were ended.

"Why should we trust you, Malfoy?" he said, his voice strained, "You've never been anything but You-Know-Who's supporter.How do we know you will change now?!"

"You don't.You can either trust or suspect me, but I'm on your side."

Wiping his final tears, Ron stood up.Hermione held his hand supportively.

"Harry, let's take him to Dumbledore."

Harry led the way, holding Draco by the nape of his neck.The four tromped down the corridors without meeting anyone.

"Peppermint humbug," Harry spat at gargoyle, causing it to move aside.

They went up the moving stars, then Harry flung open the door.Dumbledore, Snape, and Sirius all jumped in surprise.Defiantly, Harry flung Draco to the ground.

"Here's the murderer of Ginny Weasley!"

~*~*~

A/N:I hope not all of you were suspecting that.It kind of took me by surprise when I wrote it. ^-^

There should be a few more surprises in store. ^-^

So many reviews!!!I can't stop grinning!Thank you all!

Rachel- Thanks!I guess this chapter answered that…^-^

Starry Eyed Dreamer- Wow!So many wonderful reviews from you!Thank you so much!

Darth Yoda- I'm writing, promise! ^-^

Jona- This chapter isn't that much of a cliffy, eh?Sorry that I posted one right when you had to leave your 

computer, though.

Lady Grizabella-You're reviews are always so nice!Thanks oh-so-very much!

Jedi Cosmos- I updated!!!

Person- If you are who I think you are, that is an amazing compliment.Thanks!

Abbey- I know.Don't worry, Harry doesn't have too many life threatening situations left. *grins*

~*Dumbledore's True Love*~-Nope, Harry's never going to get a break.

Daydreamer (Franny)-Heeheehee…

Jeanne (Jess)-Stop making me want to post the last chapter! ^-^

Tinabedina- Well, here's the next part! ^-^

Lily- I'm writing as much as I can, though school will be up again tomorrow, taking 

away my precious time. *sigh*

Thank you all!

-Ady


	11. More Than Meets the Eye

Chapter 11: More Than Meets the Eye

Chapter 11:More Than Meets the Eye

The three men didn't move, their eyes wide with surprise.

"Draco?" Snape asked quietly, a pained look in his eyes.

Draco burst into tears.They weren't the angry tears that had appeared in his eyes earlier, but ones that you would only expect to come from a child.He wailed as, Harry was sure, he had never wailed before.Sirius stormed up to him angrily, picking him up by his collar.Draco looked confused at first, then his eyes widened.

"Sirius Black!" he exclaimed, trying desperately to get out of the man's grip.

"Let him go, Black!" Snape ordered.

Sirius looked at the man with nothing but contempt.

"Let him go, Sirius," Dumbledore said calmly but firmly.

Sirius dropped Draco heavily, and then paced around behind the other three.His glaring eyes never left Draco.Draco was breathing heavily and looking around with panic on his face.

"Should we…?" Dumbledore questioned the other men.

"Yes," Sirius answered, "Best to get the _truth_ first, rather than lies."

Snape glared at Sirius, but then removed a small vile from his cloak.He knelt next to Draco, talking to him gently.

"We want to find out what happened, Draco.If you just take a drink of this, then you'll be able to remember things you normally wouldn't.Will you take a drink?"

Draco nodded, his eyes wide.He took a gulp of the liquid.

"Okay, Draco," Dumbledore began, "Tell us what happened the night Ginny Weasley died."

"I had been told that day to find a student who knew much about the resistance and take them to the woods an hour after sun set.I at once decided one of the Weasleys, as their family was part of the ministry.I had planned on taking Ron, but just as I was looking for him, Ginny happened along.I figured I'd better just take her and get it over with."

"How did you get her to come with you?"

"I told her that I had found Harry Potter unconscious in the forest and was afraid that if I went to a teacher, they would blame me.It took some convincing, but she eventually agreed to help.As soon as we reached the meeting place, the person I was meeting came out and put Ginny in a trance-like state.He asked her the customary questions, such as the next move of the resistance, and-"

"Yes, yes," Dumbledore interrupted, "What happened after the questioning?"

"I thought that I would just take Ginny back to the castle, but the Death Eater said, "_Avada Kedavra_" and there was a green light.Ginny fell.She looked like she had just been surprised.He told me to take her back to the castle and pretend I found her and pretend to cry.However, I did begin to cry as I carried the girl back.She hadn't deserved this.I burst through the doors and a large group of people was there, going to dinner.They stopped when they saw me and gathered around."

"Who is the Death Eater that you met?" Dumbledore asked, his eyes intense.

"I don't know.My father told me that there was a strong and loyal Death Eater at Hogwarts that had a very important mission.He told me to help the best I could."

"What did this Death Eater look like?"

"I didn't see him.He had on a cloak and stayed in the shadows.He was very short, though.And he kept his voice in a low, raspy whisper.I'm sure I couldn't recognize it."  
"Okay, that is enough, Mr. Malfoy."

Draco's head lolled to one side, then he woke up, a little surprised.

"Professor, I want to help.I could be a spy; I could give you information."

"No need, Mr. Malfoy.We already have someone on the other side," replied Dumbledore, glancing at Snape.

All was silent a moment, then Dumbledore spoke up again."Severus, I suggest you keep a close eye on Mr. Malfoy.Don't let him out of your sight."In a whisper, he added, "And modify his memory about this meeting.It would be foolish to let him know of Sirius and your spying."

Snape nodded, guiding Draco out of the room.Dumbledore turned to the remaining group."Sirius, you ought to go.Why don't you escort Mr. Potter and Miss Granger to their common room?Mr. Weasley, I wish to speak with you."

Sirius transformed into a dog, then led Harry and Hermione out the door.They gave Ron one final glance, then followed.

****

"You were awesome, Harry!" Azar exclaimed, catching up with the boy.

"You played really well," Cho added.

"Thanks," Harry said, blushing.

"The way you dove like that!Whoosh!" Azar made a diving motion with her hand, "That Malfoy ought to learn that it _hurts_ to crash into the ground."

"What about us?" Fred pouted.

"Oh, how hard is it to whack a ball with a stick?" Azar grinned.

"Hard!" George exclaimed.

"Is that why you guys managed to miss them each time?"

"Oh, now you're gonna get it!" Fred yelled, jumping on her back.

Azar quickly bent over and flipped Fred off of her.He landed on the ground with a THUMP!.

"Remember, Freddie boy.I was raised as a muggle.My parents taught me well in self defense."

She walked off with Cho, laughing to herself.Fred lay on the ground a moment, dazed.Then he smiled and spoke in a dreamy sort of way.

"Catch me, George.I think I'm falling in love."

George shook his head, smiling."Too late, bro.She's already toppled you."

The Gryffindor common room was a mess of noise that night as they celebrated a tremendous win over Slytherin.

"One more, Harry!" Katie Bell yelled over the noise, "One more and we have the Quidditch _and _House Cup!"

"It's in the bag!" Fred cried, creating a great cheer to rise through the crowd, "Ravenclaw is going _down_!"

Professor McGonagall managed to end the party before midnight.Harry and the boys in his dormitory stayed up late, talking about the year.

"Just a few more weeks, and the year is over," Dean sighed, "It's gone by so quick."

"Not fast enough," Seamus grinned.

"I'm going to _die_ during exams!" Neville exclaimed.

"Oh, you'll get through, Neville.We always do," Harry reassured him.

"Easy for you to say, Mr. Prefect," Ron laughed.

Harry smiled, blushing.They finally got to sleep as the sky began to lighten.

~*~*~

A/N:Man, I had to _force_ this chapter out!The next two ought to be easier, though.

Even the title's all wrong

Thanks for reviewing, all!

-Ady


	12. Gryffindor and Ravenclaw

Chapter 12: Gryffindor and Ravenclaw

Chapter 12:Gryffindor and Ravenclaw

"Just a minute!" Harry yelled back, "I've got to grab something."

Harry searched through his trunk for his invisibility cloak.He and Ron were going to sneak off to the kitchens for a pre-game party and Harry thought they might as well _act_ like it was a big deal.Besides, he hadn't used the cloak all year.

When he finally found it, he yanked it out hurriedly.A piece of paper fell to the floor.Harry picked it up, wondering what it was.BE WARY HARRY POTTER.Harry jumped.He had forgotten all about the letter.He reread it and a light clicked in his mind.Blank stares and dull minds.The family of red.It all fit.He read the last line.

"Beware the day of dreams," he mused, "Has that come yet, or do I have more to look forward to?"

"Oi, Harry!" Ron called.

"Coming!" Harry yelled back.

He put the card inside the trunk, closing it.That would just have to wait.

****

"So, the day's come, you two!" Azar smiled, squeezing both Harry and Cho as she joined them at the table, "Sorry, Harry, but I have to cheer for Ravenclaw this time."

"That doesn't mean you're going to win, though," Harry grinned.

"Oh, is that so?Well, if my cheers don't make us when, our seeker will!"

Harry snorted into his meal.

"And what is _that supposed to mean?" Cho gasped, pretending to be offended, "I'll have to humiliate you for that one, Seeker boy."_

"Good luck trying, Seeker girl."

When Harry walked out onto the field, he was calmer than he had been for any other quidditch game.Somehow, joking around with Azar and Cho had made it seem less important.The crowd was a sea of red and blue.Harry waved merrily at Cho as the teams prepared to go off.Madam Hooch blew the whistle.

Harry pushed off, the wind blowing back his hair and robes.It felt wonderful.He raced around a while, then came to a stop high above the action, searching for the snitch.Cho soon joined him.

"Looking for the snitch?" she said in a singsong, joking voice.

"Yep."

"Is it ha-ard?"

"I dunno, maybe you should try it."

Cho gasped, pointing at something behind Harry."Look, Harry!A diversion!"

Harry couldn't contain his grin."Very smooth.Almost had me there."

"Gryffindor scores!!!70-10!" came Lee Jordan's voice.

"Oh, looks like your team isn't doing so well."

"Why do they need to do well when they have a seeker like me?" she cried, diving under him and then back up.

"Hey, stop talking," he said, though not too seriously, "I need to concentrate on looking for the snitch."

Cho was silent for the next while and Harry glared down at the field, hoping for a glint of gold.Then Cho popped her head in his view, hanging upside down on her broom.

"Hi-ee!" she called.

Harry jumped and quickly clutched to his broom."You almost made me fall!No wonder you've never won a game!You don't take it seriously!" he cried without thinking.

Cho was truly offended this time.She gave him a glare, then sped off to the other side of the field.Harry turned back to looking around for the snitch, but couldn't help but glance Cho's way every so often.Sighing, he flew over to her.

"Hey, Cho.I'm sorry, 'kay?"

Cho didn't answer.She was looking down at the field intently.

"I didn't mean it," Harry went on, "You've won plenty of games.Will you forgive me?"

Suddenly Cho looked up at him, her eyes sparkling.

"You're forgiven," she said, then suddenly started in a straight dive for the ground.

Harry soon spotted what she had seen, the snitch.In a fury, Harry flattened his broom and started diving at full speed.He was gradually catching up to the girl.The whole crowd was screaming their cheers and Lee was near a frenzy.Harry knew right away that he wouldn't be neck and neck with Cho, just a little short.

Working his mind hard, he realized something.They were coming up to the snitch; he was just a few inches behind Cho.Harry reached out his arm.To his joy, he was right; his arm was longer than Cho's.He and Cho both put on a final burst of speed.Harry strained his arm as far as he could and when the moment was right…snatch!He had the snitch!

It took him only a moment to realize, however, that he only had one wing.As he and Cho pulled to a halt, they realized each of them had caught the snitch, Harry by the right wing and Cho by the left.The crowd was silent, wondering who had caught it.Madam Hooch flew over to the two seekers.

"Which of you caught it first?" she asked.

Harry and Cho looked at each other, astonished."We don't know…" Harry answered.

Madam Hooch shook her head, laughing slightly, then made a signal up to the announcer's table.Lee broke the silence."The seekers caught it at the same time…Oh my gosh, this has never happened before. The seekers caught it at the same time!Gryffindor wins it, 220-180!!!"

The whole crowd erupted.They rushed onto the field, practically attacking the two seekers when they descended.For a long while, Harry was lost in a mess of bodies and smiling faces.Gradually, though, people starting filing back to the castle and Harry was able to pick out his friends.

"Harry, you are so lucky!" Azar exclaimed, rushing up to him, "If Cho weren't so short, she would have had that snitch clean before you."

"Yeah, I'm lucky I'm so tall," Harry said, smiling sarcastically.

The whole group started for the castle, laughing and joking.Suddenly, Harry felt a hand on his shoulder.He turned around to see Cho.

"Want to take a walk?" she asked shyly.

Harry's heart gave a leap."Sure," he answered, almost as quietly as she had asked.

They set off alone, walking toward the lake.Harry tried to control his breathing.A full moon was out and its reflection was dancing playfully on the glass-like surface.

"You played a wonderful game, Harry," Cho said, fiddling with a gold bracelet on her wrist.

"You, too, Cho," he replied softly, "It was a close one."

Harry, surprised at his own bravery, reached out and held Cho's hand.She looked a little startled at first, then smiled back.They continued walking, staring at the dark sky and its pinpricks of stars.

"Hey, Harry?" Cho asked softly.

"Hm?" Harry replied, looking up.

To his great surprise, Cho wrapped her arms around him and kissed him.Harry suddenly felt very light.The whole world felt as if it was just rushing by and he and Cho were all there was.Just the two seekers.It all felt so wonderful and so strange…and yet…so familiar…

~*~*~

A/N:Well, well, well.Think what you want.^-^

Boy, I can't stop updating, can I?Well, I'll have to.I have 2 ½ more days of school left.

Oh well.

Thank you all for your reviews!!!

This fanfic is turning out a lot shorter than I expected.The end is near, indeed.

-Ady


	13. A Kiss For Luck...

Chapter 12: A Kiss For Luck…

Chapter 13:A Kiss For Luck…

"Hey, where did Harry go?" Ron asked, taking a bite of some creams Fred and George had got from the kitchens, "He ought to be here celebrating."

"I think I saw him and Cho go off together," Seamus answered.

"You know," Hermione mused, "There's something that's been bothering me about her.I'm not sure what…"

"Oh, don't worry, Hermione," Ron answered, "I'm sure she won't try and drown him again."

"Oh, I wasn't thinking that of cour—Oh my gosh, that's it!Ron, Harry's in danger!"

****

Harry felt his feet hit the ground hard.He tried to catch his footing, but fell roughly to the floor.

"Oh, poor baby," came Cho's voice, mockingly, "Did you fall down?"

Harry looked up.She was laughing at him in a way she never had before.Even more frightening, her laughter grew as many more people joined in.Harry whipped around, feverishly.All around was a mass of cloaks and masked faces.He was surrounded by Death Eaters.

Harry quickly whisked out his wand, but it was torn from his hand at the words, "_Expelliarmus_!"

"Tut, tut, tut," Cho clicked her tongue, catching Harry's wand expertly, "We can't have you attacking us, now can we, Harry darling?"

She uttered another spell and Harry found himself bond hand and foot. He watched with horrified eyes as a tall figure made its way through the crowd.That pale face that had haunted Harry's dreams was reality again.

"Hello, Harry," Voldemort said, eyes gleaming, "So nice of you to drop by.And with such a lovely escort, too."

Cho smiled arrogantly down at Harry; that same smile Voldemort wore now.

"Bu-but she can't…it must…" Harry stuttered.

"No, Potter.There was no need for Polyjuice Potion this time," Voldemort said, seemingly reading Harry's mind, "I was lucky enough to find a follower whom you fancied.Such a wonderful actress, isn't she?And so smart, learning the Dream Controlling Curse."

Harry stared at Cho, his eyes as wide as sand dollars."But you attacked me… You had that dream-"

"How do you know, Harry?" she asked, sneering, "Was I ever questioned under veritaserum?Didn't you, oh so coincidentally, attack Dumbledore before they were able to interrogate me?That was my crowning achievement.I followed you and spotted Weasley and Granger.When they finished that disgusting display and started slowly toward the lake, I knew they'd be perfect witnesses."

"But Malfoy said-" Harry stopped, realizing what he had just done.

Everyone turned to one Death Eater, who shrank under their gaze.

"_Malfoy_ said?" Voldemort hissed, "You're son has been giving away _secrets_, Lucius?That does not become a Death Eater at all.I'll deal with you later."

He then turned back to Harry."Yes?_Malfoy_ said…"

Harry gulped.Well, he had already done the damage.Might as well find all the answers."Malfoy said the Death Eater was a man."

Cho grinned, leaning down to Harry.She said, in a low, raspy voice, "_I am very good at disguising my voice, then._"

"You couldn't have," Harry said weakly, "Dean's attack…and Hermione…"

"It's disgusting how easy it is to sneak into your tower.I simply overheard someone say the password, then waited for nightfall.And as for the attack in your Potions class, guess who happened to be off to the loo at that moment?" Cho laughed, "You're so trusting, Harry.That's why we love you so."

She pinched his cheek mockingly.He pulled away, anger finally flying into his eyes.He couldn't believe she had betrayed him.His rage was greater than he had ever felt, yet behind that was fear.

"How did I get here?" he spat.

Cho rolled her eyes."A portkey.What, did you think that our kiss was so "magical" we could fly?Believe me, it wasn't."

"Ooh.A bit harsh, aren't we, Cho?" Voldemort smiled, "I must say, you have excellent taste, Potter, but not very good judgment.But onto happier things.Look around you, boy."

Harry's curiosity got the better of him and he looked at his surroundings.They were in a large, plain room that Harry recognized at once to be a basement.The few windows there had bars across them and five Death Eaters guarded the one door of the room.The floor was of cracked cement, like the walls, and covered in dirt in many places.

"Remember our little duel from last year?This time, no foul ups.And don't count on your wand saving you.I have borrowed one from my supporters.We wouldn't want _that _unfortunate thing to happen again.It'll be just you and me, Harry Potter.Just you and me…Severus!" he snapped suddenly, "Prepare the boy, and be as rough as you like."

Snape walked up and lifted Harry by the nape of his robes, thrusting him into the wall.As he roughly removed the ropes that bound Harry, he muttered in a voice so quiet only Harry could hear, "Idiot boy.You went off with her alone, after all that has happened to you.Could you be anymore stupid?"

Finally removing the last rope, Snape shoved Harry's wand into his hand.

"Just play along, Harry," he whispered, "I'll think of something."

Then Snape buried his fist into Harry.He did it as gently as he could and Harry acted as though the wind had been knocked out of him, crumbling to the ground.

"Surprised to see your professor, Harry?" Voldemort asked as Harry was roughly lifted up by two Death Eaters, "So were we.He paid for his hesitation, but he is, after all, a wonderful spy."

Harry glared at him vehemently, then prepared himself to duel.

"My, my," Voldemort laughed, "Have we already forgotten our manners?Bow!"

Without hesitating, Voldemort forced Harry to do so."Now, Potter, we duel."

Harry looked up quickly at Snape.His face was whiter than usual.Apparently, he hadn't thought of something yet.Harry would have to save himself.Before he could even think, Harry was hit with the Cruciatus Curse.Harry screamed, and then the pain was gone.

"I'll give you a chance," Voldemort smiled, "You have 30 seconds before I curse you again.

Harry flung as many curses as he could think of at Voldemort, but he just deflected them, almost lazily."Time's up._Crucio_!"

Harry was hit even harder this time. Voldemort held it for almost a minute.The boy had never known such agony, and such helplessness.Then Voldemort took it off, allowing him to breathe.

Harry stared around frantically, only to see the laughing faces of many Death Eaters, of Cho.Except one wasn't laughing.Wormtail was simply standing there, doing nothing.Harry was furious.He had saved Wormtail's life and now the man was just watching him die.

"I saved your life!" Harry screamed, "You owe me, Peter!"

Uproarious laughter came from the Death Eaters, but Wormtail fidgeted a bit.Voldemort looked at Harry, amused.

Harry didn't know what compelled him to say it, but he yelled out, "We were friends, Peter!"

The Death Eaters laughter started dying down.Wormtail blanched, mouthing soundlessly, "James?"

A voice in Harry's mind kept telling him what to say."I want you to know I forgive you.Friends forgive, Peter, and you were my friend.You _are my friend.Nothing can change that."_

The Death Eaters were silent and everyone, including Voldemort, was looking at Wormtail.

"What is he talking about, Wormtail?" Voldemort hissed.

Wormtail shook his head, as though coming out of a dream."I don't know, my lord."

Voldemort turned to Harry, grinning maliciously."Your trickery can't help you, Potter.Nothing can save you.Accept your fate."

Harry writhed as again he was put under the Cruciatus Curse.Wormtail winced with every cry that came from the boy's mouth.Voldemort laughed, taking the curse off a moment.Harry panted for breath, then screamed as the curse came once again.

He looked up pleadingly."Peter…" he murmured weakly through the pain.

Something in Wormtail snapped.He ran up and, before any of the Death Eaters could react, knocked the wand from Voldemort's hand.

The room was silent.Everyone stared at Wormtail in disbelief.Even Wormtail seemed surprised at what he had done.He started shaking, staring wide-eyed at Voldemort.

"You'll pay for that, Wormtail," Voldemort hissed quietly.

A Death Eater quickly picked up Voldemort's wand, handing it to his master.

"Run, Harry!" Wormtail screamed.

"_Avada Kedavra_!" Voldemort yelled.

The man fell to the ground, eyes wide and jaw slightly agape.Harry stared at him, frozen to the spot.

"No more playing around, Potter," Voldemort snarled.

Harry searched the floor frantically.He snatched up his wand, then something else caught his eye.Cautiously, he palmed a hand-full of dirt.

"_Avada Ke-_"

Before Voldemort could say more, Harry flung the dirt into the Dark Lord's eyes.Voldemort cried out in surprise, blinded.Harry leapt to his feet.He had to get out of there.Suddenly, he spotted Cho.If she had kissed him to get here…

"Stop him!" Voldemort screamed.

Acting fast, Harry jumped at the girl.He planted his lips on hers and they fell sharply to the ground.Harry felt a tug just behind his naval and the world rushed by them.He was going back.

****

They landed with a plop on the grass.

"You!" Cho shrieked, shoving him off.

She sprung up, looking around frenetically."We're back at Hogwarts!" she screeched, spinning back to Harry.

Before he could even get up, Cho pounced on him, pining his arms to his sides with her legs.Harry tried kicking her, but couldn't reach.

"See this," she grinned, pointing at the bracelet on her wrist, "A double-person portkey.The second you touch it, we'll be back."

She dangled it less than an inch from Harry's nose.Harry strained to keep it away from him.

"Now I must decide whether to bring my master a boy or a body," she smiled menacingly.

Harry struggled again to escape her, but she simply tightened the grip her legs held him in.

"A body would be best," she mused, "That way, you won't escape."

She pulled back her sleeves, brandishing her wand."Sorry it didn't work out, Seeker boy," she mocked, "You just weren't my type._Avad-"_

Out of nowhere came a fist.It connected with Cho's jaw, letting out a loud crack.The girl fell off of Harry, out cold.Harry stared astounded at her.Then a hand reached out to help him up.He grabbed it looking up at its owner.Azar was smiling back at him.

"And here I always thought she was too much of a goody-two-shoes," she grinned.

~*~*~

A/N:Ooh.Were you expecting that? I hope not, 'cause

I didn't even know Cho was evil until ½ way through the fic. ^-^

PLEASE REVIEW!!!Thank you all for reviewing!

-Ady


	14. What Happened...

Chapter 14: What Happened…

Chapter 14:What Happened…

"What do we do now?" Harry asked, quieter than he had meant to be.

"First thing's first," Azar answered, walking over to Cho and taking her wand, "Do you think you can tie her up?"  
Harry stared, still trying to get over the shock.He hadn't even heard her.

"Never mind, I'll do it."She brandished her own wand, muttering something under her breath.Cho was soon bound tightly.Azar walked over to Harry, putting her arm around his shoulder.

"You okay?" she asked.

Harry nodded slowly."I can't believe it was her…"

Azar didn't ask what he was talking about, knowing he didn't feel like telling her right then."Do you want to carry her up to the castle, or wait here?They had a search party looking for you, so help should be here soon."

"A search party?"

"Yes.Hermione set out the alarm that you were in danger.Don't know how she knew.A bright girl, that one.I overheard Dumbledore in the halls organizing the whole thing and decided to do a bit of searching myself.Mom always said I had a keen sense of intuition."

She turned around, lifting her wand in the air.Red sparks flew from it as she called, "Yo, somebody!We need help!"

Then a loud, screeching noise came from the wand, one like that from a firework.It was not long before people began appearing.Hagrid was the first to make it to Harry.He held him in a bear hug so tight that Harry was sure he was a goner.Dumbledore, Connerly, and very teary-eyed Ron and Hermione soon followed, along with a variety of other professors.

"Since the subject of our search has been found, I request that all of you head back to bed," Dumbledore said almost immediately, "Except for Mr. Weasley, Misses Granger and Zundel, and Professors McGonagall and Connerly."

Hagrid was all set to protest, but Dumbledore gave him one of his infamous looks, and the man shuffled back to his hut.Without another word, Dumbledore magicked up a stretcher underneath Cho and led the small procession.Harry followed right after him, Ron and Hermione on either side.Azar was not too far behind them and the two professors brought up the rear.

As they made their way down the corridors, Harry glanced at Connerly, wondering why she was there.There was a look of determination on her face that looked strongly familiar…They entered a room that Harry had never seen before.It was nothing special.There were a few chairs, a table, and a lamp, but the rest of the room was empty.

"Have a seat," Dumbledore said, "Mr. Potter, we'd like to know what happened."

Harry began with Cho convincing him to go for a walk.The whole group was silent as he explained, though Ron's eyes grew noticeably larger at certain points.When he finished, Dumbledore caught Connerly's eye and nodded.Connerly turned to Cho and began examining her.

"Don't touch her bracelet!" Harry cried out, causing Connerly to freeze, "It's a double person portkey."

"Thanks, Har- I mean, Mr. Potter," she smiled.

She touched the bracelet with her wand, muttering something.Then she slid it off Cho's wrist and placed it on the table."And now it's a harmless bracelet," she announced.

Turning back to Cho, she began muttering more spells, each time expecting a reaction.When one never came, she turned toward Azar.

"May I ask what spell you used on Miss Chang, Miss Zundel?"

"No spells, just a good old fashion blow to the kisser," Azar grinned, giving a small demonstration with her fist.

Connerly smiled slightly."Well, she's not under any dark arts' spells, Unc," she said, turning to Dumbledore.

"Thank you, Catherine," he said, sighing deeply.

"Wait.Unc?He's your uncle?!" Azar exclaimed.

"Well, not quite," Dumbledore answered, "She's my great-great-grandniece."

Normally Harry would have been very inquisitive about this, but tonight he had other questions to ask."How did you know to search for me?"

"I believe Miss Granger can answer that best," he said, smiling at the girl.

Hermione blushed."Oh, it's nothing special really.I was the only one there, after all.Well, except you, Harry, but you were unconscious so of course..."

Ron coughed.

"Oh, yes.Back to that.It wasn't until Ron jogged my memory tonight that I realized what had been bothering me about Cho.Ron mentioned that Cho probably wasn't going to try and drown you again.That made me think of the time she _did almost drown you and I realized something.When you woke up, Cho was saying how sorry she was for almost killing you.Yet, I hadn't told her what she had done.People under the Dream Controlling curse don't remember what they did."_

"My one blunder, and it's caught by Miss Know-It-All."

Everyone jumped at hearing Cho's voice.She had evidently woken up.Clouds seemed to come into Dumbledore's blue eyes."Misters Potter and Weasley, Misses Granger and Zundel, I think it is time for you to go.Our interrogation may take a while," he said coolly.

Before anyone could move, the door burst open.In sprang Sirius Black, looking extremely drained.When he spotted Harry, his whole face seemed to give a sigh of relief.He ran up to the boy, embracing him.

"The moment I received an owl that you were missing, I rushed over here.Thank God you're not dead!Don't do that to me, Harry!Where were you?!"

"I'll explain it to you later, Sirius," Dumbledore intervened.

"That escaped murderer!" Azar suddenly burst out, snapping her fingers.Everyone stared at her.

"I knew I had seen you somewhere," Azar said happily to Sirius, "and I just remembered.You're that escaped convict that there was a bunch of hullabaloo about a couple of years ago.You know Harry?"

"I'm his godfather," Sirius said unthinking, wondering who in the world the girl was.

Azar laughed."Boy, surprises never stop in this place."

McGonagall interrupted, clearing her throat."I really must insist that the students go off to bed now."

"Do you want me to come with you, Harry?" Sirius asked.

"No… No, I'll be all right," Harry answered in the same dazed voice he had had since he found out about Cho.

The three other students got up, going to the door.Harry was about to get up too, but stopped."May I ask her something, Professor Dumbledore?"

Dumbledore nodded slightly.Harry took a deep breath."I must know, Cho.Last year, did you like Cedric Diggory?"

Something flashed behind Cho's brown eyes, something beyond the fury that shone in them.

"I cared for the boy.He just found himself on the wrong side of things," she said quietly, then raised her voice suddenly, "If you hadn't been so damn noble, he'd still be here!You're the one who killed him!"

Harry blanched, his eyes heartrending.It was Azar's turn to be furious.She ran up, fist ready to connect with Cho again, but Ron quickly stopped her.

"Don't listen to her, Harry," she said through gritted teeth, "Voldemort fed her that load of duff so she'd be loyal."

Before they could exchange more words, Connerly guided the students out the door."Go back to your dormitories now," she said gently, "Tomorrow we'll know more, but you must get a night's rest."

"What will happen to her?" Harry asked.

An anger flashed in Connerly's eyes that made it very apparent she was related to Dumbledore."The resistance already has a place for captured supporters.She'll be taken there."

"And what about Malfoy?"

"Yes, what about him?"

"Voldemort knows he told.There's no telling what they'll do to him."

A small smile graced Connerly's face."Don't worry, Mr. Potter.We also know how to protect turncoats."

The four friends walked down the hall in silence.Ron looked like he was about to say something once, but Hermione nudged him in the ribs and he didn't say a word.

"Well, this is the way to the Ravenclaw tower," said Azar as they reached a fork in the corridors, "I guess I'll see you three later."

She started walking off."You guys go on," Harry told Ron and Hermione, "I have to speak to Azar."

He trotted after the girl."Azar?" he said, gently touching her shoulder.

"Yes, Harry?" she asked, turning around.

"Thank you," he said softly, "You saved my life.If it weren't for you, Voldemort's wish would have come true."

Azar took him up in a friendly hug."He's gonna have to blow out a whole lot of candles before he can wish you away, Harry."

They were silent for a while, then Harry spoke up.

"Hey, Azar.You do know about me, don't you?My past, I mean," Harry asked.

"Of course."

"Did you know about me the first time we met?"

"Yes."

Harry paused."Then why didn't you look at my scar?Why didn't you ask about it, like everyone else?Even Ron glanced at my scar when we first met."

"Well," Azar lingered a moment, "I figured you had had enough of that.I know I wouldn't like people looking at me as though I'm some fascinating animal or asking about an event that I don't even remember."

Harry nodded, giving a sigh."Thank you.So many people admire me for just living.I hate it."

Azar nudged his jaw softly with her fist."Chin up, Harry.Someday you'll be known for something more.Your friends see it now.There's a marvelous person under that scar."

Patting his back, she headed the opposite way.Harry smiled slightly, then went to catch up with Ron and Hermione.

~*~*~

A/N:One more chapter to go.I figured why not do a proper thanks to you all:

Jess:What are you talking about a bit unrealistic?!Wasn't it a bit unrealistic that Scabbers turned out to be 

one of Voldemort's supporters?Ooh, got you there. J/k ^-^

Lady Grizabella:Thanks!I'm sorry to say, but we don't know what happened that evening after Harry left 

until I write about Harry's 6th year. ^-^

Mollie KL:Thanks! (go me!go me!j/k)

Dickens:Wow, thanks!I love your name, btw.Charles Dickens was very cool.

Herm:Here's the next part!I didn't hurry as much as I should have, though.

Jedi Cosmos:I love evil twists.I normally have at least one in any of my stories. ^-^

VMR:Thanks.Nothing will ever stop me from writing, either!

Malfoy's Best Friend:Thanks, too!

Sweets:Wow, thanks!Can't believe you stayed up to read it.That's an awesome compliment!

Rachel:Yep, almost.I'm glad you weren't expecting Cho to be evil.I wasn't either, for a long while.

Abbey:Azar!!!Yeah, I'm glad she's cool.And she should get even better.

Lily Potter:You're an awesome writer yourself!And someone noticed James speaking through Harry.I think 

I'm going to build on that in the next fanfic…

Jona:Man, that was a lot to have in just a few days. ^-^Thanks, Jo!

Potter fan:I promise I will!

Well, thank you all!

Be excellent to each other!!!

-Ady


	15. ...and What Might

Chapter 15: …and What Might

Chapter 15:…and What Might

Harry stared at the pouring rain through the window.He watched sadly as the carriages pulled farther and farther away from Hogwarts.Another year had come and gone, anther year where his life had been threatened.Each year he wished more and more that he didn't have that scar.He didn't feel like anyone special.Unlike Hermione and Azar, he hadn't finished his O.W.L.'s testing one hour before anyone else.The only thing he felt any good at was quidditch.

They reached the Hogsmeade station.Everyone ran to the train as quickly as they could, covering their heads from the rain.This summer storm was unusually violent.Harry soon found a compartment with Ron, Hermione, Fred, and George.They all set up for a wizarding chess tournament.The conversation eventually turned to the Dream Controlling Curse, and Harry told them about the dream Dean had had, and they one he had the first night.

"You've kept that from us the whole year?!" Ron exclaimed.

"Hey, Ron, that reminds me," Harry said, quickly turning the tables, "That day Dumbledore took you aside, what did he say to you?"

Ron's face went bright pink."I-well…"

Fred gaped."He didn't _come on to you, did he?"_

Everyone burst out laughing.It was just what they needed to lighten the mood.

"No, he didn't," Ron answered, his grin slowly fading, "He told me…Well, he said he was proud of me.Tha-that not many people could handle…what had happened the way I did."

Everyone was silent.George reached out and patted Ron's back gingerly.They slowly got back to the chess game, no one speaking for a while.

****

The journey back was pretty enjoyable, though their compartment was a little crowded.Azar and Neville had joined them, making seven people in all.Various conversations and games were going on all at once, making it awfully noisy.Having used his trunk as a table, Ron was placing the final cards on top of his pyramid.Inconspicuously, Azar swiftly removed a bottom card.The whole stack tumbled, exploding.Ron's face was astonished and a smeared with soot.All in the compartment burst out laughing.

"Sorry, Ron," Azar grinned, holding up the card she had removed, "I couldn't resist."

Before anyone could even let out another laugh, the card in Azar's card exploded.Everyone was practically rolling this time, Azar laughing hardest of all.

"This is about the time Malfoy should enter with a snide remark," Harry said, wiping the tears from his eyes, "Where is he, anyway?"

"Haven't seen him this whole trip," Fred grinned, "and don't say anything to jinx it, Harry.We're perfectly happy without the prat."

Harry made eye contact with Ron and Hermione.They all raised their eyebrows questionably, indicating that none of them knew where Draco was.

"Hey, since we're almost there, care for a race around the train, Azar?" Fred asked, grinning.

"Sure, but don't think for a moment, Mr. Weasley, that you'll beat me."

"Ah, but can you beat me with jelly-legs?"

"No curses!Just leg power."

Fred and George went out into the hall.Azar followed, whispering to Harry as she went, "I think I'll let them win this time.It is, after all, their last year."

The sounding of running footsteps and shouts soon filled the corridor, and faded away.

"I-I'm gonna go, too," Neville mumbled, blushing, "I've gotta meet a gi- someone."

He quickly darted out the door before they could question him.Hermione listened to his fading footsteps, then turned to the boys.

"I have something for you, Harry," she smiled, pulling a small vile out of her pocket, "One drop of this and it'll make a person _extremely nice for a week.I figured you could use it on the Dursleys.It's called the Sickeningly Sweet Solution."_

"How in the world did you make _that_?!" Ron gawked.

"Well, I got the recipe from _Moste Potente Potions.Professor Connerly signed for it without even reading what I was asking for.She's too busy all of the time, but of course this __is only her first year teaching.Anyways, I borrowed Harry's invisibility cloak one night-"_

"What?!"

"Relax, Harry.It's safe and sound in your trunk.Well, then I snuck into Snape's office and…er, borrowed a few things.It took a while brewing, but I really got to know Myrtle better. She's actually an okay person, so long as you don't push the wrong buttons.So, I hope you don't mind if I give you your birthday gift early this year, Harry," Hermione finished, handing Harry the vile, "It might help you have a happier summer."

Ron gaped."Hermione, you're such a witch…"

Hermione blushed, smiling."Thank you."

Harry stared at the light blue liquid, stars in his eyes.He couldn't believe it.He might actually have an enjoyable summer this year.

"I've got to put this in my trunk," he said, "If I lost it, I'd die.I don't know how to thank you, Hermione."

"Oh, it was nothing."

Harry reached into his trunk, wrapping the vile safely in his invisibility cloak.Then, something else caught his eye."Oh my gosh, the note!"

Ron and Hermione stared at him as he brandished the piece of paper."Here, read this.Someone sent it to me this summer," he said, handing it to them, "Tell me what you think."

When she finished, Hermione looked back up to Harry with wide eyes."Thi- that was this year…"

"I know."

"But what was the 'Day of Dreams'," Ron questioned.

"Maybe the day I met with Voldemort again," Harry shrugged, "That fits in many ways.I'm just not sure."

"Harry, this is amazing!" Hermione gasped, "If there's someone out there who is telling you what's to come…The possibilities are enormous!"

Just then, the train stopped.The three friends quickly got off with their trunks and headed for platform 9 and ¾'s exit.

"What does it mean, though?" Ron asked, "Was it a threat or a warning?"

"I don't know.The real question is," Harry said worriedly, "who wrote it?"

~*~*~

A/N:Ah, well that's the end of my fanfic.I hope y'all liked it!I know I loved writing it.Is that too much of a cliffy?I hope so!That way you'll have to read my next fanfic to find out!I'm going to write about Harry's 6th and 7th years also. (Whoops!Now you know that Harry lives through his 6th year.Oh well.)After that…*shrugs* I have a few ideas for other HP fanfics, but none of them with Harry as the main character.

I won't update as much, though, probably.I have a goal this summer to finish my first novel, so that will take top shelf at all times.

Thank you all for reviewing!!!I enjoyed reading them and some of them made me realize what I missed and would have to fit in somehow.

Oh, one last thing.When I write about Harry's 6th year, I can promise you that it will be quite a bit longer and so will the chapters (hopefully…).I kind of raced through this one, but I don't think I'll do it again.^-^

Well, that's all.Be excellent to each other!

-Ady


End file.
